


He really hated his soulmate.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Frank Iero Is A Little Shit, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Harm, Shy Gerard Way, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: By sixteen, Gerard didn't even blink at the bruises blooming on his skin, nor did he pass any remarks at the scars on his knees and elbows. All he knew was his soulmate was a fucking crazy asshole. He kept looking out for the person limping or covered in bruises, never finding anyone that matched.





	He really hated his soulmate.

Donna Way first noticed the bruises appear when Gerard was 6, random dark patches of skin covering his small body as she rushed him to every doctor she could find, sick of being turned away she finally went to her mother in law, begging for help. Elena sent them to a little chinese shop down an alley in New York, hoping for  _something._  She needed to know why the bruises were appearing for no apparent reason. When she turned up to the little shop, Gerard gripped onto her wrist and glanced at all the old books, binded in leather. The shop smelled strongly of incense, it made him feel sick and weird as Donna tugged him over, the conversation lasting bearly a minute until she shouted in a foreign language, the room crowding with several people in seconds. 

"So _ulmark! Last recorded one was hundreds of years ago. It's an old tale when your soulmate gets hurt, you do too."_  

Donna was sent away with to many books for her to carry, holding onto her sons hand tightly as she tried to calm down. This couldn't be true, but what if it was? What if her son was took away and studied? She glanced down at him, a large bruise covering his cheek and let out a breath. She wouldn't let anything happen to him.

-

Gerard grew up being read stories and old tales, so when he was thirteen and his mother admitted why he suddenly had bruises and scars littering his body, he didn't question her. At first it felt weird to know, but the bruises didn't appear as much now, so he blacked it out, focused on the real life infront of him. He researched when he could though, trying to find someone like him, wondering if his soul mate felt his pain too? Not that Gerard got hurt allot, he enjoyed his books and his bed, not very much else.

-

By sixteen, Gerard didn't even blink at the bruises blooming on his skin, nor did he pass any remarks at the scars on his knees and elbows. All he knew was his soulmate was a fucking crazy asshole. He kept looking out for the person limping or covered in bruises, never finding anyone that matched. He didn't think he believed in soulmates, maybe he just sleep walks? Then he woke up one morning with a pounding head, and when he stumbled to the mirror, he had two black eyes and a busted lip. Gerard hated his fucking soulmate. When he turned up to school the next day, Frank laughed and shouted  _twins_ launching into explaining what happened with a goofy smile. Gerard examined the bruises and brushed it off. His soul mate couldn't be Frank Iero. Not Mikeys best friend, right?

-

He woke up screaming as Mikey help him down, the pain extreme as he tried to focus, tried to make out the words coming from his little brothers mouth. He forced him away and pushed down his pyjama pants, seeing the skin split before his eyes. There wasn't any blood, just pale scarred skin spreading. 

"Whats happening?" 

"I think he's trying to kill himself." Gerard whispered and clenched his fist at another bout of pain. He forced himself up to shove on his shoes and took off, running until he got to Franks. He'd rather be wrong than forget about it. When he climbed Frank's tree next to his bedroom, he glanced in on him sprawled on the bedroom floor, lifeless and pale. Gerards scream woke the entire neighbourhood. 

-

Gerard couldn't think, hell he could bearly fucking breath as he watched Frank's heart monitor, listening to the steady beep. Frank's eyes were still bruised, a pale yellow under the bright lights. Gerard pulled the book out of his bag, one his mother had gave him years ago about old superstitions and relaxed into reading it. 

When Frank woke up, groggy and upset, Gerard stayed close by and let Linda fuss over him, not opening his mouth until Frank finally spoke.

"What were you doing at my house?"

"Aren't you glad I was there?" Gerard forced out, heart breaking as Frank shook his head.

"How did you know?"

"It doesn't matter. Let me grab you a coffee." Gerard brushed it off and headed out of the room, waiting until he got into the stair well before letting his legs collapse.  _Frank fucking Iero._

-

"Stop getting into fucking fights!" Gerard exploaded as soon as he seen Frank, ignoring the group of stoners he usually hung about with. Frank glanced at him before gasping, raising his hand up to Gerards cheek before pausing, finger tips an inch from the skin. 

"What happened to you?"

"Same thing that happened to you, dickbag. Stop getting in fights! And whatever the fuck you did to your back last night sucks balls." Gerard growled and headed inside, ignoring Frank's questions until lunch time, when he shivered as a hand dug into his back. His skin felt on fire as Franks finger tips pushed into his back, rubbing the sore muscles.

"I don't know what the fuck is going on. But i'm sorry. Twisted it while playing guitar."

"Wannabe rockstar." Gerard mumbled, sucking in a pained breath as his fingers pushed in more, Frank shushed him softly, brushing his hip with his spare hand before Gerards back turned to jelly. 

"There you go. Hot water bottle tonight." Frank pulled away leaving Gerards skin cold as he waved his hand and headed back to his own group.

-

Gerard was minding his own business as usual, huddled into a old leather bound book as Frank slid in his basement window, scratching his back on the desk on his way down. Gerard arched forward and whimpered, ignoring Franks stare.

"Tell me what's happening. You feel everything I do."

"Only pain wise. By the way, the fuck did you do to your shoulder blades?"

"Tattoo. Did it mark you too?" 

Gerard ran to the mirror, stomach churning until he seen the pale skin. Frank moved to the bed, smoothing his hands over the sheets and looking at Gerard with warm eyes.

"Tell me."

"I don't know." Gerard lied, "It only happens with you."

-

They started hanging out more, Gerard keeping a close eye on Frank to let his bruises fade for once. Frank didn't notice, just kept playing his game boy or staying over, hogging all the blankets and snoring into Gerards ear. He realised pretty quickly that this soul mate thing wasn't half bad. 

-

It was the worst storm in 10 years and Frank was scared. He made Gerard unplug all the plugs and light candles instead of the main light as he sat on the bed, curled in a ball. Gerard could feel the pain in his chest before Frank started gasping for air. Gerard knew what was happening, pulling Franks arm until they got into the bathroom and helping him into the bath, watching him squish up into a ball as he tried to calm down. 

"I won't let anything hurt you." Gerard promised, feeling the ball in his chest unwind slowly until it dissapeared. He let Frank tug him into the tub and closed the curtain, lying together with their eyes closed as the storm rattled the house. 

-

"My turn!" Frank grinned as he took Mikeys place on the counter, shoving his hands between his legs as Gerard grabbed a clean sponge. 

"What do you want?"

"Ghost." 

Gerard held his jaw as he dabbed the white paint onto Frank's face, focusing on blending rather than his hazel eyes. He moved on to the dark eyes, watching Frank watch him closely before a hand fisted in his shirt and pulled him forward, causing him to completely mess up Franks make up, but that wasn't important right now, all that mattered was Franks soft lips against his own. Frank was first to pull away, grining stupidly as Gerard blushed and tried to fix the mistake, giving up and making the black line a scar. When Frank was done, he bounced away into the living room like nothing happened. They went out with Mikey and Ray, tricker treating and stealing sips out of Gerards flask until they were giddy and tipsy. When Gerard and Frank eventually retreated home, Frank held his hand and didn't say a word, just squeezed tightly. When Frank woke up the next morning, he pressed a long kiss to Gerards forehead and bounced out the door.

-

Gerard walked into Frank curled around his book, mouth wide as he stared at his phone before back to the book.

"Google translate..you knew all this time?"

"I've known it was you since...I found you 3 years ago. But I wanted to see if you'd fall for me, without the soulmate stuff. It's ancient and so fucking rare, you know? I didn't want to trust it-" Frank pushed himself up to hug him, latching on as he tried to relax.

"You should have told me. I wouldn't have got in so many fights or jumped out any more windows." Frank pushed his finger tips against Gerards, watching them move happily as he pressed his forehead into Gerards chest.

"We never mention the window incident." Gerard huffed as Frank laughed and leaned up to kiss his lips. His eyes caught the fresh love bite on Frank's neck, his stomach fluttering when he realised the exact mark was on his neck too.

-

So maybe Gerard didn't hate his soulmate. Not even a little bit. 


End file.
